herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:I'm Blue daba dee daba die/Pure Good Removal: King David
Time for my most controversial PG Proposal yet. I am doing this to prevent edit wars in the future. I'm not trying to start a religious war, I am just doing this to PREVENT religious wars. Sorry for the lack of a picture, I couldn't find one What is the Work Let's be real here. Everybody and their dog knows at LEAST what the Bible is about. The stories of the benevolent god who created the universe and his good prophets who spread God words and battle the evil satan. Throughout the many bibles, the main characters that everybody knows like Abraham,Moses,Jesus,David,Solomon,Adam,Noah,Jesus's apostles,etc are staples of human history and are some of the most influental and legendary figures of all time. Who is David One of the most famous prophets and a hero among the Jews. He legendairly defeated Goliath and under his realm, managed to conquer Jerusalem under the kingdom of Israel. He defeated the tyrant king Saul and kept the kingdom of Israel safe and stopped rebellions. Because of this, he is looked up upon by Jews as a hero and is one of their most respected Biblical Figures besides his son Solomon and Moses. So, why does he not qualify Why he doesn't qualify Well, just like every other Biblical figure, David does some shady stuff. The worst example of this has to be the story of bathsheba. This shows clearly David's worst qualities. David got lusted to her, so to marry her and make sure the public doesn't shame him. He makes it that her husband who was one of his generals DIES in battle so he can marry her and have sex with her. This is something you would expect a Villains Wiki canidate to do! DEFINATELY not a PG Also, even if you exclude that villanous instance. David has no problems killing when he needs to. PG'S CAN'T kill unless ABSOULTELY nessecary and David killed people sometimes where it becomes a corrupting factor. Edit: ScaryMovie53 reminded me that he also killed his own nephew. Yep, this is something that you would expect from a PE. DEFINATELY not a Pure Good hero Admittedly, the Islamic David is a WAY more benevolent figure with instances like the bathsheba incident not part of Islamic Theology at all and he is seen as a far less violent than his biblical counterpart. BUT, Since PG Proposals for religious figures are banned anyway and Islamic David would fall under the same page as Judeo Christain David anyway, let's get 2 birds in 1 stone Final Verdict Easy Cut for me. Way too violent and he can be perverted to the point of downright villainy. Let's put him into rejected good so NOBODY ever proposes him again. Note, DON'T use this removal proposal for a prostelyzation attempt to other faiths or an attack on christains and jews. If you do you have a high chance of getting blocked! Likewise, I am not trying to offend any christains or jews, and If anyone gets offended by this removal proposal I apologize in advance. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals